Beleza interior e Beleza exterior
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Betty é pobre, mora com sua tia e esconde sua verdadeira beleza com trapos. Mas o que é mais importante? Beleza exterior ou beleza interior?
1. Apresentação

Beleza interior e Beleza exterior

**Capítulo 1.**

Algumas pessoas julgam as outras por sua aparência, sem ver realmente quem elas são. É claro que beleza exterior é importante, mas é o mais importante? Pode ser bonita por fora, mas com algumas coisas fica parecendo feia, não acham? Mas vamos começar do início. O colégio de ricos era cheio de garotas otaku! Vocês sabem, aquelas garotas que se apaixonam pelos caras bonitos e viram fã deles! Acho que é mais ou menos isso! Mas só se apaixonam pela aparência! Não os conhecem pela beleza interior! Um garoto chamado Faísca era o mais desejado da turma, por sua beleza e condição financeira! Mas nenhuma garota sabia como ele era por dentro, o que o deixava um pouco chateado! Mas um dia, chegou alguém na escola de ricos que mudou tudo isto! Era uma garota chamada Betty Barrett! Ela era ruiva, de olhos verdes e corpo bem desenvolvido! Mas ela usava uma bandana na cabeça escondendo seu cabelo ruivo, e trapos sujos, parecendo uma mendiga. Pra falar a verdade, ela era uma mendiga que morava numa tenda num terreno baldio! Seus pais haviam morrido há um ano, e desde então ela vivia com sua única tia materna, pois seu pai era filho único. Havia feito uma prova pra ganhar a única bolsa oferecida pelo colégio de ricos, e ganhou. Mas ela e sua tia mal tinham dinheiro pra comprar os materiais, muito menos o uniforme da escola. Então, ela teve que usar um de seus trapos pra ir à escola! É claro que ao chegar à escola, ela foi rejeitada por todos por causa de sua aparência e sua condição financeira. Mas ela era simpática e divertida, o que encorajou uma garota a falar com ela.

-Oi!- cumprimentou a tal garota, que possuía cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. -Como se chama?

-Betty Barrett!- respondeu Betty, com a voz baixa e um pouco desconfortável. Mas logo foi se acalmando. Ela notou que a garota era legal. -E você?

-Meu nome é Paloma!

-Paloma? É um nome diferente! Mas... por que está falando comigo?

-Por que eu senti que você é legal!

-Acho que não vai ficar bem pra sua imagem! Você já viu como eu sou! Feia e pobre!

-E isso importa pra ser amiga de alguém?

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou à nova escola, Betty sorriu. Já não se sentia sozinha. Tinha uma amiga que a compreendia e a aceitava como era.

-Você tem razão!- a conversa foi interrompida com uns gritos. -O que foi isto?

-São as otakus!

-Quem?

-As garotas que são fãs dos caras bonitos! Como o Faísca!

-Quem é Faísca?

-É aquele ali!

Ela apontou para Faísca, que era cercado por um bando de garotas. Mas não parecia muito satisfeito.

-É, ele realmente é muito bonito! Mas não é motivo pra todo esse "bolo"! Elas não conseguem ser discretas?

-Garota otaku é assim mesmo! Eu gosto do Faísca, mas ele é muita areia pro meu caminhão! O garoto ideal pra mim é o Noé Parker!

-Noé Parker?

-É, o melhor amigo do Faísca! Vivem grudados, exceto quando o Faísca precisa fugir de suas fãs! Vem, que a aula logo vai começar!

Betty seguiu Paloma até a sala de aula. Ao entrarem na sala, Betty foi apresentada a todos, que só viraram a cabeça, com exceção de Paloma.

-"Poderia ser pior!"- pensou, indo para seu lugar.


	2. Faísca e Betty frente a frente

**Capítulo 2.**

Agora vamos falar do Faísca. Faísca pertencia a uma das famílias mais ricas e privilegiadas da sociedade, apesar da cor de pele estranha. E como possuía cabeleireiro e professor de ginástica particular, estava sempre com boa forma e aparência. O único porém eram as garotas otaku. Ao contrário do seu amigo X-5, que só namorava garotas ricas, ele procurava uma garota pelo que ela é! Mas achava que a beleza exterior também era importante, claro! A maioria dos ricos acha isso! Ele já tinha notado a chegada de Betty no colégio, mas assim como os outros, não foi muito com a cara dela! Mas um dia, aconteceu algo que o fez ver a beleza interior de Betty. Cinco meses depois da chegada de Betty no colégio, Paloma começou a notar algo estranho: Que nas aulas de Educação física, Betty costumava se coçar muito! Depois de muita dúvida, resolveu se informar.

-Ei Betty, posso te fazer uma pergunta?- pediu a Paloma. Betty parou de se coçar e olhou pra ela.

-Claro, Paloma! Pode fazer!- respondeu a Betty, que depois de um tempo, voltou a se coçar. -Desculpe, é uma coceira boba!

-É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você! Eu reparei que nas aulas de Educação Física, você costuma se coçar muito! Está com alguma espécie de alergia?

-Mais ou menos! É que o uniforme que eu uso pra Educação Física é do meu antigo colégio! E pinica muito!

-Hum... isso parece ser um problemão! E só agora que começou a dar essas coceiras?

-Não! Eu sempre tive coceira ao usá-lo! Já está muito velho!

Paloma não soube explicar o porquê, mas se sentiu mal com as palavras de Betty. O resto da turma olhava as duas conversando.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- berrou o Faísca, fugindo se suas fãs. Estava tão ocupado tentando escapar, que esbarrou em Betty, derrubando-a no chão. -Ah, me desculpe!

-Não foi nada!

Faísca estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, e Betty a aceitou, um pouco corada. Mas Faísca não teve tempo de perceber nada, pois suas fãs continuavam a persegui-lo.

-O que foi, Betty?- perguntou a Paloma, até ver o olhar sonhador nos olhos de Betty. -Ah, já sei! Você gosta do Faísca!

-Eu... eu não sei! Acho que sim! Nunca fui muito boa com sentimentos e nem a reconhecê-los!

-Minha mãe diz que é pelas mãos!

-Pelas mãos?

-Sim! Uma vez eu esbarrei com o Noé, e senti um calor ao entrar em contato com a mão dele! Você sentiu isso?

-Agora que você falou, eu senti! Será que eu sinto algo pelo Faísca?

-É bem possível!

-Ah, mesmo que eu sinta algo por ele, ele com certeza não sente o mesmo!

-Podia mostrar a ele como você realmente é! Mas se ele não ligar pra isso, aí ele não te merece! Daí é melhor partir pra outro!

-Mas como eu farei pra mostrar?

-Sei lá! Isso tem que vir de você! Agora é melhor a gente começar os exercícios antes que o professor chame a nossa atenção!


	3. A beleza exterior de Betty

**Capítulo 3.**

Mas Betty não sabia de uma coisa: Faísca também sentiu algo ao segurá-la pela mão.

-"O que foi aquele calor?"- pensou ele, até o técnico interrompe-lo.

-PRESTE ATENÇÃO NO JOGO, FAÍSCA!- berrou ele, bravo. Ele se concentrou no jogo e acabou ganhando.

-Ufa, foi por pouco!- comentou com o Noé. -Ei Noé, a Paloma está olhando pra você de novo!

-É, mas não entendo o porquê!- respondeu o Noé. Ele era considerado um "panaca no amor" pelos rapazes.

-Acorda pra realidade, Noé! Está bem obvio que ela gosta de você!

-De mim? Mas eu sou um bolsista e sempre serei! O que uma garota rica como ela ia querer comigo?

-Até parece que você não conhece a Paloma! Ela nunca ligou pra esse papo de riqueza! Virou até amiga da Betty, e olha que ela é bolsista também!

-Por que falou da Betty agora?

-É que eu a ajudei a levantar do chão antes! Já está aqui no colégio há cinco meses e só tem como amiga a Paloma! Felizmente, não corre atrás de mim!

-Deve ser uma garota difícil de fazer amizades! E de se conquistar também!

-Isso eu já não sei! Vai ver tem medo de ser magoada!

-Que seja! É melhor irmos tomar banho e ir pra casa!

No caminho pros banheiros, os dois notaram que as meninas saíram correndo do banheiro feminino e deixaram a porta aberta.

-Outra vez? Elas sempre deixam a porta aberta!- os dois foram fechá-la. -Daqui a pouco alguém as vê peladas e...

Faísca parou de falar ao olhar dentro do banheiro. Ele estava diante de uma garota apenas de roupa íntima e cabelos ruivos escorridos até a cintura, que passava creme no corpo. Não sabia por que, mas não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Ela era... perfeita! Noé estava tão abobalhado quanto Faísca, e este bateu a porta antes que a garota reparasse que estavam ali.

-Faísca, você viu aquilo? Aquela garota não deve ser do colégio, porque eu nunca vi uma deusa como ela!

-Eu concordo! Quem será ela?

-Devíamos ter perguntado o nome dela!

-Está louco? Se fizéssemos isso, ela ia descobrir que estávamos espiando-a, e ia nos chamar de pervertidos, além de gritar bem alto e atrair todo mundo!

-Pelo menos íamos descobrir o nome! Além de vê-la melhor!

-Pare com essa sua "mente fértil" e vamos tomar banho!

Eles entraram no banheiro masculino. No banheiro feminino...

-O que houve, Betty? Parece preocupada!- estranhou a Paloma. Ambas estavam de roupa íntima.

-Eu não sei! Podia jurar que alguém bateu a porta atrás de mim, enquanto eu passava meu creme hidratante!- respondeu a Betty.

-Uau! Um creme hidratante! Onde você o comprou?

-No mercadinho do meu bairro! É barato, mas muito eficiente!

-Posso usar um pouco?

-Claro!- Betty estendeu o creme para sua amiga e começou a se vestir com seus trapos, enquanto Paloma passava o creme no corpo. -Tomara que ninguém tenha me visto pelada! Que mania de deixar a porta aberta!

-Com certeza ninguém viu, Betty! Não se preocupe!


	4. Anunciando o dia da foto

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, Faísca foi o primeiro a chegar à sala de aula. O motivo? Poder pensar na garota que tinha visto, em paz.

-ELA É MINHA!- berrou o Noé, e gritou tão alto, que Faísca caiu da cadeira de olhos arregalados.

-O que? Eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando!- explicou o Faísca, confuso e os ouvidos doendo.

-Eu estava paquerando uma garota da nossa turma, quando um halterofilista chegou e ficou dizendo que aquela garota era dele!

-E precisa gritar no meu ouvido?

-É que eu quero que todo mundo saiba que isso dos halterofilistas mandarem na gente é uma injustiça!

Faísca olhou em volta.

-Todo mundo? Só tem eu aqui!

-Do jeito que as garotas te cercam, você vale como todo mundo!

-Ué, por falar nelas, onde elas estão?

-Sei lá! Mas lá vem uma delas!

Betty entrou na sala e foi para seu lugar. Estava tão concentrada na leitura, que nem reparou nos dois jovens. Paloma entrou em seguir, deu uma piscadela para Noé e foi se reunir com Betty.

-Tem certeza de que não vai investir na Paloma, Noé?

-Não sei, Faísca! A Paloma não é bem o meu tipo!

-Qual tipo?

-Eu gosto de ruivas!

-Noé, isso é preconceito!

-Não é questão de preconceito, é questão de preferência! Também gosto de morenas, mas prefiro ruivas! Agora é melhor calarmos a boca que o resto da turma e a professora estão chegando!

Os dois se sentaram em seus lugares, bem no momento que a professora entrou na sala.

-Turma, antes de começarmos a aula, tenho um comunicado a fazer: amanhã será o dia da foto do segundo ano!- começou a professora. -Então todos devem vir preparados para esse dia!

Todos olharam para Betty, que estava lendo um livro de geografia e levantou a cabeça pra encarar os olhares da turma.

-O que foi que eu fiz agora?- perguntou ela, confusa.

-Não é o que você fez! É o que você com certeza vai fazer! Você vai vir com esses trapos no dia da foto!- respondeu uma garota, com cara de antipática.

-Ela não vai vir, não!- defendeu a Paloma, sentada do lado de Betty. Esta, por sua vez, não entendeu nada.

-Eu duvido! Ela é a garota mais feia da nossa classe!

-E você nunca se olhou no espelho!

-Você que nunca se olhou!

-CHEGA!- berrou a Betty, silenciando as duas garotas. -Eu não sou a mais feia da classe! A beleza interior é mais importante!

-Mas a beleza interior não aparece nas fotos! E é a beleza exterior a mais importante! Eu sou linda por fora!

-Mas não posso dizer o mesmo por dentro!- rebateu a Paloma. A outra garota já ia bater nela quando...

-TODO MUNDO CALADO!- berrou a professora, batendo a régua na mesa. -Agora chega de falar do dia da foto e vamos começar a aula!

Dito e feito. A professora começou a aula. Até que Betty cochichou para a Paloma.

-Como assim "não vou vir, não"? Essa é uma das poucas roupas que eu tenho! Não tenho outras mais novas!- avisou ela.

-Não se preocupe, Betty! No final da aula, vamos lá pra minha casa que eu te ajudo!- respondeu a Paloma.

-E o que você vai fazer, Paloma?

-Você vai ver! Ninguém vai te reconhecer no dia da foto! Pode acreditar!

Betty não entendeu nada, mas parou de fazer perguntas e voltou a prestar atenção na aula.


	5. Presentes de Paloma

**Capítulo 5.**

-Agora que a aula acabou, você vai ter que me explicar o que exatamente nós vamos fazer!- pediu a Betty. Ela e Paloma estavam a caminho da casa desta.

-Nós vamos escolher uma roupa pra você usar no dia da foto!- respondeu a Paloma. Betty arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você vai me emprestar uma roupa?

-Não é só isso! Tem algumas roupas novinhas lá em casa que não ficam bem em mim! Eu darei a você se servirem!

-Jura?

-Claro! Será nosso presente de amizade!

As duas chegaram na enorme mansão onde Paloma morava.

-Nossa, que mansão linda! Ficou linda pintada de dourado!

-Ela é de ouro maciço, não é pintada!

-Ah... desculpa, Paloma!

-Não precisa se desculpar! Todos pensam que ela realmente é pintada! Vem comigo! Vou te mostrar meu quarto!

Depois de percorrerem um enorme e largo corredor, chegaram ao quarto de Paloma. Betty se surpreendeu com o papel de parede.

-Você... tem papel de parede do Rei Leão?

Paloma ficou envergonhada com o olhar surpreso de Betty.

-É... é sim! Sei que é um pouco infantil, mas eu gosto muito do Rei Leão! Não ria, por favor!

-E quem está rindo? Eu também gosto do Rei Leão!

-Que bom! Ah, as roupas! Eu vou te mostrar!

As duas foram até o guarda-roupa. Paloma tirou de lá as peças que não ficavam bem e as colocou na cama, mostrando à Betty.

-Que lindas!

-Experimente-as, Betty! Quero ver como ficam em você! Ah, tira a bandana também!

Betty tirou tudo, inclusive a bandana, e provou as roupas de Paloma. Eram cinco peças, ao todo. Depois de prová-las, e Paloma verificar, Betty vestiu sua roupa normal.

-O que achou, Tina?

-Realmente as peças ficaram melhores em você! Por isso, são suas! Diz aí: qual pretende usar no dia da foto amanhã?

-Hum... está aqui! Modela melhor o meu corpo!

-De fato! Não vão nem te reconhecer!

-Obrigada por tudo, Paloma!

As duas se despediram com "três para casar", e Betty foi pra casa. Ao chegar, viu sua tia com um papel.

-Bem vinda, Betty!- cumprimentou sua tia.

-Oi Tia! O que é isso aí?

-Uma oferta de emprego! Me formei em Arquitetura e amanhã eu começo a trabalhar!

-Ué, você nunca me disse que era vestibulanda!

-Eu preferi manter segredo! Logo poderemos comprar um apartamento e sair dessa barraca! Ué, a Paloma te deu presentes?

-São roupas que não ficaram bem nela e ficaram bem em mim! Então ela resolveu me dar!

-Que bom! Agora é melhor nós jantarmos!


	6. Revelações

**Capítulo 6.**

No dia seguinte era o dia da foto, claro! Alguns alunos estavam no pátio se divertindo e conversando. Muitos capricharam no visual, incluindo Betty, que estava sentada em cima de uma árvore. Ela tinha deixado seus cabelos ruivos e sedosos presos num rabo de cavalo até a cintura, além de ter colocado uma mini-blusa cavada azul-clara, um corsário jeans e um par de tênis azul e branco sem meia. Ela observava os alunos chegando e conversando, até que avistou Paloma.

-Aqui, Paloma!- chamou a Betty, ainda em cima da árvore. Paloma levou um susto ao vê-la lá.

-O que está fazendo aí em cima?- perguntou ela, ainda assustada.

-Eu gosto de subir nas árvores desde pequena! A vista é incrível! Quer subir aqui também?

-Não posso! Eu estou de saia! E depois, sempre tive medo de altura!

-Jura? Eu não sabia! Acho que você não me contou!

-É, não contei!

-Ei Paloma!- chamou uma voz. Paloma se virou e olhou o dono com o rosto vermelho. -Nossa! Você está uma gata vestida assim!

-No... Noé?

Paloma ficou ainda mais vermelha, assim como Betty. Ela não era acostumada a ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Nem mesmo se fosse pra outra pessoa. Noé se aproximou de Paloma e passou o braço por trás dela, trazendo-a pra perto de si. Felizmente, ele não viu Betty, ou esta poderia se meter numa grande encrenca.

-"O... o quê?"- pensou Betty, assustada, quando Noé começou a beijar Paloma na boca. Infelizmente, para o jovem casal, Faísca chegou naquela hora.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?- perguntou ele, impressionado com o que Noé fazia naquele momento. Ele e Paloma interromperam o beijo.

-Eu? Nada!- inventou o Noé, mas seu rosto vermelho dizia o contrário.

-Nada? Seu rosto está vermelho e há poucos minutos você estava aos beijos com a Paloma! Estão namorando e eu não fiquei sabendo?

-Que eu saiba, não!- respondeu a Paloma, encarando Noé com um sorriso maroto. Betty deu uma risadinha, mas felizmente ninguém ouviu.

-Tá legal! É melhor vocês irem!

Faísca empurrou Paloma e Noé, e os dois foram embora.

-"Não estou entendendo essa reação do Faísca!"- pensou Betty, confusa. Faísca se apoiou na árvore e começou a falar sozinho.

-Esse Noé tem uma sorte! Se ele namorar a Paloma, serei um dos poucos encalhados da turma! Bom, alguns acham que isso não é verdade por causa das minhas fãs, mas eu sou um verdadeiro encalhado!

-"Com quem ele está falando?"

Betty olhava em volta, mas não via ninguém.

-Bom, não posso negar que sinto algo por alguém! Senti algo estranho quando ajudei Betty a se levantar! Será que eu estou apaixonado por ela? Bem que eu gostaria de saber como ela é de verdade!

Betty não conseguiu deixar de corar ao ouvir o que Faísca disse. Mas não esperava um pequeno problema: o galho em que estava sentada quebrou, e ela acabou caindo. Como ela gritou, Faísca acabou ouvindo e a pegou antes que caísse no chão. Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu a ruiva nos seus braços com mais detalhes.


	7. Próximos

**Capítulo 7.**

Faísca ficou tão vermelho que até sentiu a temperatura subir até a cabeça. Ele podia não saber no momento que aquela garota era a Betty, mas já a tinha visto no banheiro feminino de roupa íntima.

-Er... desculpa ter ouvido tudo o que você disse, Faísca! Mas eu estava conversando com Paloma quando o Noé chegou, e estava em cima da árvore!- explicou a Betty, com um sorriso tímido e as bochechas rosadas. Faísca não entendeu. Como a ruiva sabia o seu nome se nem sequer tinham se visto antes?

-Co... como você... como você sabe o meu nome?

-Por duas razões: a primeira é que você tem um enorme fã-clube! Todas as garotas te conhecem! E a segunda é que estamos na mesma turma e te vejo todos os dias que tem aula!

Faísca a colocou no chão, com um certo vazio. Estava gostando de segura-la.

-Nós estamos na mesma turma? Eu nunca te vi lá! Acho que é por causa do meu fã-clube que é grande e...

Betty lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Você me conhece! Pode crer! Agora eu preciso procurar a Paloma! Até mais!

Ela saiu dali e foi procurar a Paloma. Até que Faísca lembrou de um detalhe.

-Droga! Eu esqueci de perguntar o nome dela! Mas acabei ganhando um beijo, que é melhor do que nada!

-FAÍSCA-KUN!- berraram suas fãs, despertando-o de sua "fantasia". Ele teve que correr em disparada pra não ser pego.

-"Detesto quando minhas fãs me interrompem!"- pensou, nervoso. -"Mas eu me encontro com a ruiva de novo! Com certeza!"

Enquanto Faísca corria, Betty procurava por Paloma. A achou sentada num banco.

-Oi Betty!- cumprimentou a Paloma. -Desculpe ter te deixado sozinha naquela árvore! É que o Faísca empurrou o Noé e eu de lá e...

-Não esquenta com isso, Paloma! Ficar com o cara que você gosta é muito emocionante, e eu não fiquei chateada! Saiu algo bom de tudo isso!

-O Faísca ficou lá! Ele te viu em cima da árvore?

-Não! O galho que eu estava quebrou, e eu caí nos braços dele!

-Que romântico! E o que ele fez? Te beijou?

-Não! Ele nem sequer me reconheceu! Mas pela expressão dele, deu a impressão que ele gosta de mim! Mas será que não é só por fora?

-Acho que não! O Faísca gosta de beleza exterior, mas valoriza a beleza interior do mesmo jeito!

-Isso é importante! Ah, eu acabei beijando ele no rosto! Na boca, seria um atrevimento!

-Minha mãe diz que esse assunto é mais respeitado pelas mulheres! Bom, vamos logo pros nossos lugares pra foto da turma!

-Já? Que rápido!


	8. Descobrindo a verdade

**Capítulo 8.**

Todos os alunos se reuniram para tirar as fotos. Depois na foto da classe...

-Eu não entendo!- comentou o Faísca consigo mesmo.

-Não entende o que? Por que a gente precisa tirar foto sozinho?- chutou o Noé.

-Não, é outra coisa! Está vendo aquela ruiva que está conversando com a Paloma?

Ele apontou a Betty, sem saber que era ela.

-Ei, é a ruiva que a gente viu no banheiro! O que ela está fazendo aqui com a nossa turma?

-É isso que eu não entendo! Se ela fosse da nossa turma, eu a teria visto!

-Ah Faísca! Com tantas mulheres correndo atrás de você, é claro que você não ia reparar!

-Mas você não tem um fã-clube e também não reparou nela antes!

-É, tem razão!

-HORA DA CHAMADA PARA AS FOTOS, ALUNOS!- berrou a Professora, assustando todos os alunos. Faísca e Noé, principalmente. -Assim que ouvirem seus nomes, sentem no banquinho pra tirar a foto individual!

-"Pelo menos saberei o nome da garota ruiva! Que por sinal estou gamado!"- pensou o Faísca, com um certo olhar sonhador. Mas ao olhar para a turma, estranhou não estar vendo alguém. -"Ué, cadê a Betty? Será que ela está doente?"

-Betty Barrett!

Ao ouvir seu nome, Betty foi para o banquinho tirar a foto. Faísca e Noé não acreditaram. Betty era aquela garota ruiva?

-"Como não percebi a verdadeira beleza dela antes?"- pensou, espantado. -"Bom, não é tarde para falar com ela!"

Betty sentou no banquinho e tirou a foto. Depois que Faísca tirou também, ele foi falar com ela.

-O que? Ah, oi Faísca!- cumprimentou a Betty, quando ele a cutucou.

-Então é você mesma, Betty? Eu não te reconheci!

Faísca estava envergonhado, o que normalmente não está quando fala com uma mulher.

-Isso não é surpresa, Faísca! Achei melhor mudar o visual pra não... envergonhar a turma, sabe?

Faísca sentiu uma "ponta" de tristeza nessa frase, até Betty deixar escapar uma lágrima.

Ele levou a mão até o rosto de Betty e enxugou a lágrima.

-Betty, não importa o que os outros digam! O importante é ser você mesma! Eu sei como é! As garotas correm atrás de mim por causa da minha aparência, mas não vêem como eu sou por trás dela! Você foi a primeira que viu, e a admiro por isso!

Faísca a abraçou, deixando-a sem graça. Betty retribuiu o abraço, e já não estava chorando.

-I... isso é verdade?

-Claro que é! Lembra da vez em que eu esbarrei em você no ginásio, enquanto fugia de minhas fãs?

-Lembro! O quê que tem?

-Bom, na hora que eu estendi a mão pra te ajudar a levantar, eu senti algo ao segura-la! Acho que foi aquilo que o meu pai disse, que descobrimos os sentimentos pelas mãos!

-Eu sei! A Paloma disse a mesma coisa! Eu sei que é atrevimento, mas eu gostaria de te dar um "presente"!

Faísca entendeu onde Betty queria chegar, e não se importou.

-Claro! Pode dar!

-Verdade? Tá! Feche os olhos!

Faísca fechou os olhos e Betty deu o seu "presente". As fãs de Faísca saíram correndo quando viram o beijo do casal.

-Já estava na hora de vocês assumirem que se gostavam!- comentou a Paloma junto com Noé, interrompendo o beijo.

-Ei, vocês querem ir lá em casa depois da escola? Eu acho que o meu hamster está tendo gêmeos!- comentou o Noé.

-Hamster?- estranhou a Betty.

-É! Eu tenho um!

-Que legal!

E lá se foi o quarteto pra casa do Noé. Mas e as fãs, o que aconteceu?

-FAÍSCA, CADÊ VOCÊ?- berraram elas. Tinham ido parar na cidade vizinha pra não verem o beijo. -MEU GRANDE AMOR!!!

**FIM!!!**


End file.
